


Were You a Bit Turned On?

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Drarry, HP - Freeform, Harry is shameless, M/M, Pre-smut, Room of Requirement, Seamus is a teasing git
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seamus rush to the room of requirement, in desperate need of a private place. But what they found in the room, was the farthest thing they expected to see inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were You a Bit Turned On?

Seamus needed to stop. All bloody class the bastard had been groping Dean's thigh and groin, a light smile on his dopey face, but no sign of foul play on his features. Dean was struggling. Struggling to pay attention to professor Flitwick-whom he least wanted to see while his boyfriend inappropriately fondled him beneath their desk-struggling not to make a sound as Seamus' hand slid over the growing bulge in his trousers, his touch hot but soft. He struggled not to touch him back, not to ask to be excused and rush out, dragging Seamus with him and practically alerting everyone in class of what they were doing-if it wasn't already obvious enough.

"And who can tell me what the charm,  _Erecto_ does?" Flitwick asked from his pedestal in the front of the room. His hands fiddled with a quill, as he looked down his nose, through his glasses, scanning for a student to call on.

" _Fuck."_ Dean muttered under his breath when Seamus pressed the palm of his hand down,  _hard._ He bit his lip and cursed himself for making any noise, but his reaction did elicit a response from the blond, as a light blush flourished on his cheeks from the obvious satisfaction cause by his work. _  
_

"Ah, Mr. Thomas." Flitwick said, gesturing toward a distraught Dean. Heads turned to face him, waiting for an answer.

"S-sorry, what?" He asked.

"What does the charm, _Erecto_ do?" _  
_

"Oh, um-" He let in a sharp breath when Seamus full-on grabbed him. He shot an accusing glance to Seamus, whose grin was growing, his eyebrow perked. "I-it s-straightens out an object and, uh, sets it up." He managed to answer.

Professor Flitwick gave him an odd look, clearly a bit confused by the odd lilt to Dean's voice. By the time the class was dismissed, Dean had been lightly grinding into Seamus' hand, unable to prevent his body from doing so, even though it came at the price of losing all coherent thoughts and any hope of having any idea what was being taught.

He grabbed his bag and Seamus' elbow, dragging him out of the room. They rushed down the hall, making twists and turns to find the perfect place to be alone. Dean did not want to risk being walked in on and he didn't know where his counterparts may be or headed. Hell, Harry wasn't even in class today, not that that was an uncommon occurrence, the bloke was always off doing some weird thing.

He raced for the one place that would provide him with the proper privacy he so needed; the room of requirement.

"Where're we going?" Seamus chuckled, a skip in his step as he followed suit.

 "You'll bloody well find out, you sodding idiot." Dean retorted, no malice in his voice, which was a bit manic from the adrenaline of being teased and then flying through the halls, passing students that had no idea what you were about to do. Well, some might. Like, if they ran past Hermione. That girl had been onto their relationship far longer than either of them had.

"Was just havin' a bit of fun, mate." Seamus protested, his wide smile still firmly in place. They turned the corner and ran down the hall, then looped around and did it again and then once more, until the door finally appeared, seeming much grander than it was because it was like a blessing to Dean. "Oh, I see." Seamus panted.

"You mean you didn't catch on when we passed this exact spot three times?"

Seamus shrugged, his face deep red, but whether from running or embarrassment, Dean didn't know. Nor did he care, because once they both had somewhat gathered themselves, Dean grabbed Seamus by the collar of his robes and slammed their mouths together. Seamus obliged, happily. Kissing back with just as much hunger as Dean, and when the boy started grinding on his thigh, Dean knew he was anticipating this to the same extent Dean had back in the classroom.

"Why do you have to be so fucking hot?" Dean asked against Seamus' lips, holding him against the door. He started trailing kissing down the blond's neck, sucking and nibbling, making him squirm.

"M-me?" Seamus questioned, his voice ragged and rough, "Y-you were sittin' there, fluttering your stupid eyelashes and being so-so goddamned precious. You practically made me grope you."

"Really now?" Dean said, emerging from the crook of Seamus' neck, smiling. "Well, I can guarantee you that I'll be doing a lot of groping for the next hour."

"Hour?" Despite his wrecked exterior and the way his hips were hopelessly rutting against Dean, Seamus smirked. "That a promise?"

"You can bet your bloody ass it is." Dean pushed himself flush against Seamus, attacking his mouth once more.

"My ass is thankful." He gripped the door handle, "Now make good on your promise."

He opened the door and they tumbled into the room. Dean closed the door behind them, as Seamus wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, capturing his mouth with his own, their eyes screwed shut as they ground against each other. They were breathing so heavily, panting. But there was another noise. More panting. And something else-

Dean opened his eyes and he regretted it the second he did. Sprawled on the satin bed in the corner of the room, were Harry and Malfoy, doing-well, doing things Dean never needed to see with his own two eyes. He could have left, he could have crept away like he hadn't seen anything and saved them all a lot of embarrassment, but no. Instead, his mouth fell away from Seamus', a gasp rolling out followed by, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Seamus twisted around and dropped from Dean's waist in surprise. "Malfoy?" He basically shouted, "Harry?" The two paused and whipped their heads around, both faces drawn in shock. At first, Seamus seemed horrified, maybe a bit appalled. But then his face went slack before breaking into an obnoxious grin accompanied with a sharp whistle. "'Bout time you two got together. The constant flirtin' was making me nauseous."

It was true, everyone knew of the budding romance-maybe, lust-between the rivals. No one knew they were actually together, but they all guessed the mutual desire to be. Just like it had apparently been with him and Seamus. The world was funny that way, you could see everyone's feelings except for the ones that mattered.

"Finnigan, Thomas?" Draco snarled, his face red and his skin glistening with sweat, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Get the hell out, you shitheads."

"Draco!" Harry reprimanded, slapping Malfoy's thigh. But instead of making him yelp or slap him back, or even growl-which wasn't out of Draco's vocabulary-he  _moaned._ As in full on, head thrown back,  _moaned._

"We should get out of here," Dean muttered, because Harry and Draco had suddenly forgotten their presence, too wrapped up-literally-in each other.

Seamus nodded, "Couldn't agree more."

They bustled out of the room and leaned against the wall beside the door. Both laughing hysterically at this point. "Did you see Malfoy's face?" Seamus chuckled.

"I thought he was actually going to combust."

"Didn't seem to much care at the end there."

"Merlin, and then Harry!" Dean laughed, "Bloke didn't even seem fazed. Like people walk in on him getting it on all the time!"

"And then that fuckin' slap!" Another wave of laughter, that receded into a buzzing silence.

"So," Dean said, having just gathered his breath, leaning over his knees, same as Seamus.

"So," The blond echoed.

"Do you wanna-"

"Continue what we were doing before? Yeah. Do you?"

Dean nodded and before he could blink, Seamus was pulling him into another hungry kiss. They kissed. And they kissed. Moving against each other and humming and moaning into the other's mouth, until Seamus pulled away, gasping for breath, his face flushed and the corner of his lips pulled upward. "Were you a bit turned on in there, seein' them all, you know?"

" _Merlin, yes."_ Dean said, still thrusting against his boyfriend, who was smiling like an idiot now.

"Good, so was I." And they were suddenly crashing into a broom closet, about to do the exact same thing they'd seen Malfoy and Harry doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not entirely sure how I feel about my writing in this one, I feel like it could have been a little less rushed, but c'est la vie. This was a prompt from a lovely person on Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some feedback in the comments!


End file.
